


Surprises

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Hiatus Fest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara takes Leonard home to meet her family. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

“Are you sure about this, Leonard?”

 

“Yes, Sara, I am. Come on, we`ve never met, how is he supposed to know who I am?”

 

“First of all, he`s a police Captain. He has experience. He can smell a crook,” she said, smiling. “But more than that, he`s my father. He`s going to grill you, you know.”

 

Leonard smirked, hiding his discomfort. “Then let him. I`ll answer his questions, politely.”

 

“Yeah, I bet that this is going to be a peaceful, quiet evening with my family. Consider yourself lucky that my mother won`t be there. Your charm wouldn`t work on her.”

 

“That`s actually a pity. But I can always try with your sister,” he added with his trademark smirk.

 

“Sure, knock yourself out. You know,” she added, after a moment, “maybe this isn`t the right time to introduce you. I mean, with everything that`s going on...”

 

“That`s precisely why we must do it now. I don`t want to have to explain… _later_.”

 

“Ok,” she sighed. “But if this whole thing goes south, it`ll be your fault.”

 

Leonard hummed in agreement just as they arrived in front of the door to Laurel`s apartment.

 

Sara ringed the bell and the door opened immediately. “Baby, there you are!” Captain Lance looked at his daughter with delight while he let her in, then turned his eyes on Leonard with a frown. “And who is this?”

 

“Dad, this is Leonard. Leonard, this is my father.” Sara grimaced, looking at her father`s expression.

 

“Sir, it`s a pleasure to meet you,” Leonard said, extending his hand.

 

Lance shook his hand slowly and glared at his daughter. “You two... work together?”

 

“Actually, yes, dad,” she answered.

 

Quentin Lance seemed to relax a little at that. “You do have a familiar face. Have you... worked with Oliver and the gang?”

 

“No, I haven`t had the pleasure. I have... history with the people at Starlabs, though.”

 

“Oh, that`s fantastic! You`ll know our visitor, then. Mr. Allen!” he called, towards the dining room, “come meet my daughter!”

 

Sara gasped, and Leonard covered his eyes briefly with a hand. “I can`t believe, of all people...”

 

“ _Leonard Snart_?! What are you doing here?” Barry exclaimed, as soon as he saw him.

 

“Snart?” asked Quentin. “You mean Snart, the _criminal_? From Central City?”

 

Sara stepped between Leonard and her father, raising her hands in a calming gesture. “Alright, calm down, dad. Leonard is not a criminal anymore, and besides, it`s my birthday, and I`ll bring along whomever I want.”

 

Barry watched Sara and Leonard for a couple of seconds, before smiling knowingly. “Oh, now I get it. You are the mysterious woman Cisco and Lisa were talking about! Good for you, Snart,” he said, moving to pat the former villain on the back.

 

“I wouldn`t do that if I were you,” was Leonard`s cold reply. Barry stopped his hand in mid-air, then offered it to Sara, who shook it. “It`s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sara. Oh,” he added, “and congratulations!”

 

Everyone in the room suddenly froze.

 

Laurel, who had observed the whole exchange from the doorway to the dining room, ran to her father`s side, pulling him back by an arm.

 

“Sara?” Quentin said, with a hint of anger in his voice. “What is he talking about?”

 

Sara started massaging the bridge of her nose. “Dad, calm down. You`re overreacting.”

 

“I`m overreacting? What the _hell_ is he talking about, Sara?”

 

Barry glanced in Leonard`s direction, realizing his mistake. “I`m so sorry, I just assumed that everyone knew...”

 

“Thank you, Barry,” Leonard drawled. “Now you can stop talking.”

 

Sara sighed and looked at his father. “Dad, listen, it wasn`t supposed to go like that. I thought we would have a nice, quiet dinner, and you would have the opportunity to get to know Leonard before I told you...”

 

“Sara and I are going to have a baby,” Leonard said with a grin. “Now, before you try to arrest me or... to kill me, you should know that I actually wanted to ask for your blessing tonight."

 

"What?" whispered Sara.

 

"What?" said Barry.

 

"WHAT?" yelled Quentin.


End file.
